Benutzer Diskussion:Locutus21
...ich bin immer noch da.....! :-) Nach ganz langer Abstinenz ist meine Star Wars Sammler-Seite (Meine-SW-Sammlung.de) nun endlich fertig und ich melde mich mich bei euch. Super, was sich hier alles in einem Jahr getan hat. Viele neue Leute und die 10.000er-Schallmauer wurden geknackt - superklasse! Dann wollen wir also mal wieder.....wer fehlt noch alles, hinter den Kameras ? ;-) Hab eines an Material gesammelt, was ich jetzt mal durchschauen werde - aber ich denke, es wird für einige Artikel reichen. Ich freu mich - viele Grüße - und auf wieder mal: Gute Zusammenarbeit ! :Willkommen zurück!! Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 11:21, 23. Jan. 2009 (CET) Quellen Hi Locutus, kannst du bitte bei deinen 2 Beitragen, ein mal Asajj Vebtress und Luminara Unduli, die Quelle aus Clone Wars, noch genauer ergenzen. In diesem Fall um welche Folge es sich gehandelt hat. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:03, 22. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hi Darth Schorsch, das steht bei anderen Artikeln bisher nicht dabei (z. B. Tranquility) - aber kein Problem: Hab ich entsprechend ergänzt. Locutus21 22:13, 22. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::So, ich nerv dich auch nochmal... Bei Bild:Reinerschoene.jpg brauchen wir auch noch einen genauen Link zum Bild. Ich hab grad mal selbst auf der Seite gesucht, aber war nicht wirklich erfolgreich da. Pandora Diskussion 23:49, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Hi Pandora! Keine Angst - Du nervst nicht. Ich dachte, die URL von der Agentur reicht. Ich fügs gleich beim Bild ein. Locutus21 23:57, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Freut mich das zu hören (-; Es ist halt so usus, dass der Link zum Bild direkt rein soll, damit man nicht die ganze Seite danach durchsuchen muss. Pandora Diskussion 16:50, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Ich bins mal wieder... Bin grad Altlasten am ausräumen und dabei auf das Bild:Yavin.jpg gefunden, weisst du noch, wo du das damals her hattest? Pandora Diskussion 22:19, 9. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::Hi Pandora, oh Mann....DA stellst Du mich aber vor eine Herausforderung.....! Also - ich denke, es war nicht aus dem Netz, sondern ein Scan aus einem Buch - da ich das gleiche Bild noch in 300 DPI in meinem SW-Ordner habe. Ich schau die Tage mal nach, denn da gibt es einige und sag Dir dann Bescheid. Chancen stehen aber 50/50, das ich das finde... Zur Not nehm ich ein anderes, wo ich die Quellen weiß. Locutus21 23:37, 9. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::Jo, wenn du halt mal Zeit hast, ich wollte nur mal was aufräumen, und da du ja jetzt wieder hier bist... Pandora Diskussion 00:04, 10. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich finds gut, daß wir hier die Qualitätsoffensive weiter führen. Bin gerne behilflich, wenns darum geht. (Stubs werden ja auch immer weniger...) Locutus21 11:54, 10. Feb. 2009 (CET) Artikelnamen Hallo Locustus21, du hast den Artikel Star Wars - George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten erstellt, jedoch existiert dieser schon unter George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten, da Werke immer ohne Star Wars im Lemma erstellt werden. Vielleicht willst du diesen Artikel lieber erweitern. Pandora Diskussion 23:05, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Oh..sch...xxxx! Blöd! Ok - klaro. Dann versteh ich natürlich auch den LA. Sorry - raus damit und ich mach mich über den bestehenden Artikel her. Danke und viele Grüße Locutus21 23:08, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Klar, kein Problem. Es ist gut, dass du dich darum kümmerst... Solche Fehlerchen passieren jedem und tun niemandem weh... Pandora Diskussion 23:19, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Dankeschön. Schön, daß Du´s so siehst. Ja - ich will mal in Richtung "Realität" (Personen, Bücher, Merchandising, etc.) wieder einiges bringen. Dazu noch eine Frage: Kenner/Hasbro-Action-Figuren - ist das ein Thema für hier rein, oder nicht? Ich meine - Sammler davon gibts viele, die Preise für die Original-Figuren sind inzwischen astronomisch und eigentlich hat sich da eine eigene SW-Fangemeinde schon gebildet. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es hier so sinnvoll ist.... (Vielleicht ein kleiner Abriss/Überblick) Ich hab da im letzten Jahr so viel über das Thema recherchiert für meine Website. Was meist Du/ihr? Danke und viele Grüße Locutus21 23:33, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Kenner gibts sogar schon was zu. Generell hat das natürlich eine Daseinsberechtigung. In welchem Umfang kann ich da nur nicht beurteilen und mit dem Lemmata kann ich in dem Bereich leider auch nicht helfen. Pandora Diskussion 23:46, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit Hi Locutus! Schön, dass du wieder hier aktiv bist. Ich hätte sogar sofort mal Arbeit für dich, da du dich ja doch ziemlich gut mit Filmproduktion und "Hinter den Kulissen" allgemein auskennst. Wir sind gerade im Rahmen der neuen Qualitätsoffensive dabei, die Kategorie:Stubs mitsamt Unterkats zu "tilgen" - könntest du vielleicht mal durch die Reale Personen-Stubs schauen und da einige (wenn möglich alle) etwas ausbauen? Wäre gut, wenn du uns da helfen könntest. Viele Grüße, 00:07, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hi Ben! Ja - schön, wieder hier zu sein (vor allem ohne nagendes Gefühl im Hintergrund, daß meine Website wartet...) - und toll, was sich alles getan hat, im letzten Jahr! Einzig Jade-Skywalker vermisse ich schmerzlich... Weiß jemand, ob sie mal wieder zurück kommt? Ich werde mir heute Abend mal die Reale-Personen-Stubs anschauen und hier mal kramen, was da raus kann und wo ich noch etwas dazu finde. I´ll do my best! ;-) Viele Grüße Locutus21 11:24, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Nochmal Hi Ben! Der erste "Stub" ist raus! ;-))) Locutus21 21:43, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Super, dass du dich sofort wieder reinkniest! Ja, Jade vermissen wir als Benutzer der ersten (oder zweiten) Stunde alle, aber sie hat nach eigener Aussage viel beruflich um die Ohren, genauso wie RC-9393, dessen letzter Edit leider auch schon wieder lange zurückliegt. Aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass beide irgendwann auch mal wieder hier mitwirken können und werden. 23:26, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Ja - hoffe ich auch, daß sie mal wieder hier rein finden. Beide waren sehr nett und hilfsbreit und richtiges Jedipedia-"Urgestein". Eine Frage noch zu den Stubs: Ich hab jetzt mal 2 Stück entsprechend ergänzt, da gabs viel Material, aber zu anderen ist teilweise ums Verrecken nichts zu finden. (Weder in meiner SW-Bibliothek, noch im gesamten Internet...) Wie soll ich da vorgehen? Grad so stehen lassen und ihr pflügt die zum Schluß raus, wenn ich komplett durch bin, oder gleich L.A.? Danke und Grüße Locutus21 23:31, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Hm, ich bin ja der Meinung, dass man die schon erwähnen sollte, aber möglichst nur mit Bezug auf SW. Also Name, biografische Daten, SW-Tätigkeiten und ggf. anderes Erwähnenswertes. Sonst können wir da die Stub-Vorlagen sowieso rausnehmen, wenn es nichts gibt oder sonst nicht lohnt. Aber LAs sind mMn nicht nötig. 23:35, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ok - dann machen wir´s so: Ich pflüg die Dinger mal in der nächsten Zeit durch und sehe, was ich ergänzen/erweitern/hinzufügen kann. Wenn ich komplett durch bin, dann geb ich nochmal Laut. Dann kannst Du´s Dir ja nochmal durchsehen, was übrig geblieben ist und was da drin steht. IMHO sollten sie drin bleiben - ein Satz ist in meinen Augen besser als keiner.... Locutus21 23:42, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::::Wunderbar, dann sind wir uns ja einig! Ich freu mich schon drauf. Bild:--).gif 23:46, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hm....nachdem ich mir jetzt mal die "reale Personen-Stubs-Seite" angeschaut habe, (an der ich seit etwa 2 Monaten wegen berufl. Situation nicht arbeiten konnte) sieht die fast wieder so umfangreich aus wie vorher: Sprich - es sind einige neue Einträge dazu gekommen, die eigentlich nur aus einem (oder zwei) Sätzen bestehen.... Warum denke ich jetzt gerade an den Kampf gegen Windmühlenflügel? Locutus21 10:51, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Nachprüfbarkeit Hey Locutus21, ich finde es zwar mehr als großartig, dass du an den Realitätsartikeln arbeitest, jedoch hätte ich eine Bitte: Es ist zwar momentan keine Regel, Realitätsartikel mit Quellen auszustatten, jedoch fände ich es im Sinne der Nachprüfbarkeit toll, wenn du deine Quellen angeben könntest, z.B. über Einzelnachweise o.Ä., damit diese ähnlich wie unsere In-Universe artikel eine gewisse Nachprüfbarkeit besitzen. Ansonsten, mach weiter so. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:49, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hi Darth Maul! Vielen Dank! Deinen Hinweis nach Quellen hab ich eigentlich jedes Mal berücksichtigt. Hauptsächlich beziehe ich die Infos aus Büchern, die ich hier habe und den offiziellen Websites der Personen. Teilweise ist das aber auch nur ein Satz in einem anderen Kontext - da lohnt sich dann eine Quellenangabe nicht. Aber ich check die Artikel mal durch und trags ggf. nach. Wichtig ist mir aber, daß alle Infos aus "offiziellen" Quellen kommen - also Lucas-Archiv, IMDB, eigene Website, etc. und nicht aus den vielen Foren der Art "Ich weiß was - oder könnte mir das gut vorstellen...." ;-) Viele Grüße! Locutus21 18:46, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::BTW: Hast du nicht den neuen AT-AT Artikel geschrieben? Hier wäre es nett von dir, wenn du noch Einzelnachweise anführst. Ich halte zwar normalerweise nicht viel von denen, jedoch scheint es mir bei so einer Quellenfülle doch ganz gut, eine bessere Nachprüfbarkeit einzubauen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:29, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Ich habe auch am AT-AT-Arktikel geschrieben - das ist aber schon ein Jahr her. Und alle Quellen, die ich verwendete damals, hab ich auch dazu geschrieben. Was meinst Du mit "ich soll Einzelnachweise anführen"? Entsteht hier grad der Eindruck, daß ich mir das alles aus den Fingern sauge? Du selbst hast mich übrigens seinerzeit darauf hingewiesen, daß Du bei meinen Quellen die "Star Wars Technical Commentaries" gefunden hast und ich somit alle Einträge, die ich daraus entnommen habe, aus meinem Artikel wieder raus nehmen soll. (Waren Abarten von AT-AT) Hab ich auch damals umgehend getan... Locutus21 19:58, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Nein, nein (wieso verstehn mich nun alle falsch). Ich will dir keine böswilligkeit unterstellen. Nur ist es besser bei umfangreichen Artikel, die aus vielen verschiedenen Quellen zusammengestellt wurden Einzelnachweise einzubauen, weil dies auch u.a. ein kritikpunkt an der JP von Besucher ist, dass die Infomationen teilweise schlecht nachprüfbar sei. WIR wissen, dass wir nur offizielle Quellen verwenden, DIE wissen das aber nicht, oder wollen es nicht wissen. Dummerweise machen wir die Artikel ja für DIE, weshalb ich der Meinung bin, dass man es bei sehr langen Artikel bzw. vorzeige Artikeln (Anakin Skywalker) durchaus mal Einzenlachweise einabauen kann. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:15, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Kleine Anmerkung dazu... Wir wollten jetzt langsam aber sicher die Dinger vermehrt anwenden, weil das eben einer der Hauptkritikpunkte ist. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:17, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::DAS gab´s zu meiner Zeit noch nich! Bild:;-).gif Ja - klar! Und Modgamers - nee - ich versteh Dich nicht falsch, mich hat nur der Eindruck beschlichen, daß das Ganze hier etwas übertrieben wird. Dennoch habt ihr natürlich Recht - Informationen sollten a.) verlässlich und b.) nachprüfbar sein. Daß es jetzt zu den Quellen noch Unterquellen gibt, hab ich bisher nicht gesehen, sorry. (War jetzt auch ein Jahr lang weg.) Kann ich natürlich bei den längeren Artikeln dazu packen - ob ich zum AT-AT das aber alles noch zusammen finde (ich hab damals 3 komplette Wochenenden dran gesessen - als meine Frau beruflich unterwegs war) wage ich echt zu bezweifeln. Aber ich kann mal schauen. Aber wie gesagt: Stimme euch da voll und ganz zu. Qualität sollte hier absoluten Vorrang vor Quantität haben. Eine Überlegung jedoch: Wenn hier "Besucher" uns Dinge vorwerfen, die sie offenbar besser wissen, warum schnappen sie sich dann nicht eine Anmeldung und machen hier mit? Ich meine: Ich erlebe es beruflich leider immer wieder, daß Leute so lange die Klappe aufreissen und unqualifiziert nörgeln, bis sie selbst mal im Fokus stehen und dann erbärmlich eingehen. Kritik ja - gerne - jederzeit, so lange sie konstruktiv ist und mit Respekt angebracht wird. Besserwisseres Gelaber von Leuten, die einfach nur klugscheissen, ohne sich an der Arbeit zu beteiligen, sollte uns hier wenig interessieren. Dazu hängen wir alle zu viel Herzblut hier rein und machen allen einen echt geilen Job! Wie gesagt: Nur ein "Zwischenruf"...;-) Locutus21 21:30, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hehe, genau das haben wir ihnen auch gesagt, aber dann haben sie gemeint, dass sie dafür keine Zeit/Lust/Fähigkeit haben und plötzlich wars ruhig... Wenn du die Infos nicht mehr alle so zusammen bekommst, bzw wo sie her kamen, kein Problem, kommt Zeit kommt Rat. Es sollen ja jetzt auch nicht von heut auf morn alle Artikel mit Einzelnachweisen versehen sein. Aber da wird das in Zukunft etwas vermehrt haben wollen, sollten wir möglichst bei neuen Artikeln jetzt schon drauf achten, sonst sind wir in einem Jahr wieder da, dass wir die nicht mehr zusammen bekommen... In diesem Sinne: Möge der Einzelnachweiss mit dir sein Pandora Diskussion 21:48, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Am Besten lasst ihr Locutus erst mal ankommen. Finde es nur gerade etwas suspekt, das nun alle irgendwelche (eigentlich weniger brisante) Wünsche und Anregungen auf ihn abwerfen. Ist zwar recht und schön, aber mir wäre das an seiner Stelle schon sehr befremdlich. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:58, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Hi Ani! Freu mich riesig von Dir wieder zu hören! Und Dankeschön für Dein Statement. Ja - ich hatte heute Abend schon mal etwas die Stirn gerunzelt - aber ist alles wieder ok. Du weißt ja - ich wühl mich da schon durch - egal ob Stubs oder die Wüsten von Tatooine... Und ich hab herzlich lachen müssen über Pandora´s letzten Post. Hier machen sich so viele Leute so ultra viel Arbeit - ich bin immer wieder weg, mit welcher Hingabe die Mitglieder hier unterwegs sind (und mit welcher Engelsgeduld die Admins dann hinter uns herkehren...! Bild:;-).gif) Und da krieg ich die Krise, wenn dann von außen einer meint, er muß labern. Ich denke: Wenn George mal bei uns nachschlägt, wenn er was wissen will, dann haben wir gewonnen! Bild:;-).gif Auf jeden Fall freu ich mich riesig euch alle wieder zu lesen! Locutus21 22:07, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Er macht einfach einen zu kompetenten Eindruck... Da kriegt man das Gefühl, dass das einfach klappt, wenn man ihn noch drum bittet (-; Pandora Diskussion 22:08, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Brüüüüüüüüülll!!! Danke Pandora! Ich mach´s trotzdem schon..... Lach! Locutus21 22:13, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::PS: Buchstabe A und B sind schon fertig von den Stubs! Locutus21 22:31, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) Bilder Hallo Locutus21, lade deine Bilder doch in Zukunft bitte immer ordentlich mit korrekter Angabe von Lizenz, Quellen und Kategorien, so wie das auch bei allen anderen Bildern ist, hoch. Bisher musste jedes Bilde von dir in dieser Hinsicht nachgebessert werden, was nur zu unnötiger Arbeit führt, also mach es in Zukunft bitte gleich richtig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:19, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Admiral Ackbar - ich denke, das geht auch in einem anderen Ton. Ich habe Lizenz angegeben (es war ein offizielles Bild von Chris Kirby, die Quelle war die IMDB und die Kategorie Reale Personen / Schauspieler. Wenn ich das in Zukunft anders machen soll, dann kannst Du mir das auch normal sagen und nicht "mach es in Zukunft gleich richtig...." Klar? Ich denke, ich gebe mir hier jede Menge Mühe - also, wenn Du mir was sagen willst, dann darfst Du das gerne machen - nur dann bitte in einem freundlicheren Ton. Danke! Locutus21 22:22, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Es ist nur halt so, das ich hier täglich am nachbessern von Bildern bin (nicht nur deine), und wenn du dir deine Bilder nachträglich nochmal ansehen würdest, würdest du sehen, was geändert wurde. Die Kategorie ist z.B. nich Schauspieler sondernKategorie:Bilder von Schauspielern, als Lizenz wird nicht ein Name eingetragen, sondern die Lizenzvorlage, die für das Bild zutrifft, in dem Fall also . Das Ganze kann auch unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen und Vorlage:Hochladen nachgelesen werden und ist von der Hochlademaske aus verlinkt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:36, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Davon hab ich´s auch nicht. Weißt Du - mit mir kann man reden - wenns sein muß stundenlang. Und wenn wenn Du mir sagst, daß ich was falsch mache, und mir auch sagst, wie ich das in Zukunft richtig mache - dann mache ich das sogar. Nur wenn ich hier eine Nachricht bekomme, die ich leicht als "Anpiff" werten kann, dann vergeht mir ruckzuck die Lust. Du bist nicht mein Chef, ich verdiene hier nicht mein Geld damit - und letztlich wollen wir alle eines: Ein möglichst allumfassendes, korrektes SW-Wiki. Somit auch wenn Dich mal was nervt (das tut mich hin und wieder hier auch einiges) - einfach etwas netter sein, den Hinweis geben, wie man es besser macht - und der auf der anderen Seite (der ja den Fehler nicht mit Absicht macht) fühlt sich gut und macht es in Zukunft richtig. Du hast weniger Arbeit - und alle haben einen Mehrwert davon. Nicht zu letzt die Jedipedia. Ist ganz einfach. Locutus21 22:44, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Friede... Das ist vielleicht von Ackbar ein bisschen falsch rüber gekommen, aber ich kann seinen Ton auch irgendwie verstehen. Es werden ununterbrochen Haufenweise schlechte und unnötige Bilder hochgeladen, die man schnell wieder vernichten muss. Dazu werden dann die meisten Bilder mit falschen Lizenz-, Quell- und Kategorieangaben, sodass man die meisten nachbessern muss. Es war sicher kein Angriff gegen dich persönlich, sondern sicher mehr ein bisschen unglücklich formuliert aus dem Eifer des Gefechts. Pandora Diskussion 18:31, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Hi Pandora - wegen dieser Art und Weise von Dir habe ich Dich auch zum Admin nominiert. Ich hoffe, Du wirst das. Und - klar, das verstehe ich schon. Und wenn man da mal 3-4x dem Gleichen hinterher räumt, kommt einem das große Kxxxxx. (Hab ich ja in früheren Zeiten auch x-mal gemacht und mich dabei gefragt, ob der/die noch alle Latten am Zaun hat..) Somit verstehe ich Ackbar absolut. Jedoch - und das will ich einfach genauso klar definiert haben, daß ich einen solchen Ton nicht akzeptiere. Weißt Du - ich habe einen Job mit 10-12 Std. jeden Tag, habe mir ein Haus gekauft, das ich gerade renoviere, und mache die Jedipedia nebenbei auch noch - das macht Spaß und ich mache das auch sehr gerne. Es ist eine tolle Sache mit vielen tollen Menschen. Jedoch regt mich auch das ein oder andere auf. Aber - das passiert ja nicht mit Absicht! Somit versuche ich das, was mir auffällt klar zu sagen, jedoch ohne Stimmung rein zu bringen. Damit fährt man eben allemal besser, weil es Verständnis anstatt Widerstand erzeugt. (Ich habe danach dann 3 Bilder hochgestellt, bei denen ich das natürlich sofort so gemacht habe, wie es sein soll.) Daher sollten wir alle immer wieder darauf achten, etwas piano unterwegs zu sein. Und hier (damit schließt sich der Kreis) bin ich wieder bei Dir als Vorbild. Viele Grüße und Peace to all! ;-) 15:46, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) Eine Frage Hallo, bist du noch/wieder aktiv? Ich habe eine Frage, du hast den Artikel Star Wars Enzyklopädie geschrieben und besitzt es daher eventuell auf deutsch, weshalb ich dich anschreibe. Jedenfalls: Ich weiß nicht wie das da mit den Übersetzungen ist und so, aber unter dem Abschnitt über Platt Okeefe wird die Last Chance erwähnt und ich würde gerne wissen ob die im deutschen in Letzte Chance oder so übersetzt wurde. Also wenn du da nachgucken könntest wäre ich dankbar. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 20:18, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Sol! Ja - aktiv bin ich eigentlich noch, jedoch arbeite ich beruflich derzeit an einem Großprojekt (bei dem ich auch viel im Ausland unterwegs bin) und komme nur wenig dazu überhaupt an meinem PC zu sitzen. Und wenn ich nur am Wochenende für ein paar Stunden da bin, dann rückt die Jedipedia (was mir super leid tut) leider in den Hintergrund. Aber ich hoffe, das ist demnächst abgeschlossen, dann kann ich endlich meine Stubs-Artikel weiter redigieren. Aber zu Deiner Frage: Ja - ich hab das Buch und auch in Deutsch. Und somit hab ich da eben mal nachgeschlagen und siehe da: Man hat sich´s ganz einfach gemacht. Der Satz lautet: "Okeefe hat jetzt ihren eigenen Frachter, die "Last Chance". Man hat einfach den englischen Titel im deutschen Text beibehalten... Grüsse! Locutus21 10:42, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt so spät erst antworte, ich habe deine Antwort jetzt erst gesehen. Vielen Dank jedenfalls fürs Nachschauen, nun kann ich im Artikel mit Sicherheit angeben, dass der Name in keiner Quelle übersetzt wurde. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 13:53, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Kein Problem Sol! Freut mich, daß ich Dir helfen konnte! Locutus21 21:59, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bildquellen Hallo Locutus, kannst du dich noch an die Quelle dieses Bildes erinnern? Ich versuche seit ca. ein einhalb Jahren die Bilder ohne Quellen leerzukriegen und bin momentan dank der Hilfe von Darth Schorsch und Pandora auf 6 übriggebliebene gekommen, weshalb es schön wäre, wenn sich für das Bild ebenfalls noch eine Quelle finden ließe. —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // ''Peace is a lie'' 22:21, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Maul II! Puuuuh...das ist schon lange her. War in irgend einem Making-Of-Buch, so weit ich weiß... Keine Ahnung. Aber (ich bin an diesem Wochenende zufällig zuhause) ich schau morgen mal nach. Hab einen leisen Verdacht - aber ich versuchs rauszubekommen und trag die Bildquelle nach. Locutus21 01:13, 25. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Nochmal Hi Darth Maul II! Da hat man mal Zeit für sich und was passiert, es überfällt einem die Mega-Grippe! Egal - ist jetzt geändert, war doch kein Scan, sondern von der Star Wars Image-Seite. Hoffe das ist jetzt ok so. Grüße Locutus21 00:32, 30. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Cool, vielen Dank. Jetzt verbleiben nur noch zwei Bilder Bild:;-).gif. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 11:50, 30. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::::Es wäre toll, wenn du auch noch die Quelle für dieses Bild wüsstest. Viele Grüße, 19:44, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Sorry, aber auch bei diesen Bildern wären noch Quellenangaben von Nöten: :::::*Bild:BenBurtt.jpg :::::*Bild:Denismuren.jpg :::::*Bild:Ellenshaw.jpg :::::*Bild:Matte1.jpg :::::*Bild:Tattersall.jpg :::::Es wäre toll, wenn du da noch einmal nachsehen könntest. Viele Grüße, 17:40, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) Hallo Locutus21, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Locutusewok.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 16:59, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST)